Angel, The Goddess
"Tell me Deathbringer, what did my Master tell you that made you so displeased that you had to kill him to change your Destiny"? "Was it the fact that he knew I would come for you afterwards"? "Or was it because he wouldn't give you your precious wife back"? - Angel to Vuxo when she confronts him. Appearance WIP Personality Angel is quite different depending on who she is speaking to. A hero or anti-hero will get a much better reception from her than an anti-villain or villain would. She'll address respectful people with respect and will treat disrespectful people the same way they treat her. In short, she acts the way the other character acts towards her. However, it is advised to be on her good side since she is very powerful, even among angelic standards. Angel is brutally honest and straight to the point and has no problem pointing out every flaw in one's thinking. She may seem annoying for this, but it's more or less for her to help the individual grow as a person. History Angel originally guarded a village named Crescenti before it was destroyed in the Ancient War by the hostile demons that would later cause the Demonic War. She then would wander the world, working for her Master. However, after her Master's death at the hand of Vuxo, she fled to the Mortal Realm and suffered an injury that caused her to lose her memory of such. She soon met Rudy, and the events of Mobius Chronicles commenced. After the events of Mobius Chronicles, she returned to Heaven and soon took over as it's new mistress. She is what you would call, the Queen of Heaven. She rules alone, and judges all who seek passage to the realm of the dead. It also is known that she prefers to not battle, but can if she needs to. Angel isn't even her real name, but rather her name she calls herself. Her real name has been lost to time since she hit her head and lost her memory and the only other who knew it was her Master, who is dead by this time. She went searching for Vuxo to get the answers she desires, but upon confronting him, still was unable to get much information from him. She didn't leave empty-handed however, at the very least, she was reminded of her original name, her given name as an angel, Haamiah, and she was given a point to think about when Vuxo told her "You like to speak of liberty, when I granted it to all mortals when I freed them from your Master's influence". Powers & Weapons Photokinesis- Like any angel, Angel can bend rays of light and focus them to deal serious damage. Shape Shifting- Angel can shape shift herself into nearly anyone she's seen. However, she cannot copy their powers and will still only have her own powers. Lightbringer- Angel's personal spear, it was created for the sole purpose of battle and the sheer power inside of it is enough to deter nearly any challenger from fighting Angel. This weapon is unbreakable and could be considered OP for the fact that it has an Instant Death enchantment that stays in effect unless Angel blocks the enchantment during battle. (So a single attack could kill anyone if she allows it) Thanatokinesis- After Angel became the new Mistress of Heaven, she gained control over Life and Death alike. She uses Death's own energy to unleash devastating attacks on her opponents. Biokinesis- After Angel became the new Mistress of Heaven, she gained control over Life and Death alike. She uses Life's own energy to alter life itself. This allows her to do things like create new lifeforms and destroy pre-existing ones. Immortality Nigh-Omniscience Forms Base Angelic (Times 750) God (Times 20,000) Techniques Photon WIP Clean Sweep WIP Mercurial Thrust WIP Multi-Thrust WIP Holy WIP Angel's Tear WIP Lightning Rod WIP Lightning Thrust WIP Heaven's Light WIP Angel of Death WIP Strengths With her insane powers over Life and Death, Angel could kill nearly anyone she needs to. Being basically the New God, she has insane knowledge and knows many things she won't tell. It also makes her nearly impossible to kill as well. Angel is so powerful, even the demons of Hell fear her when she's pissed. (Except Zezko, since he's basically Mister Don't Give 2 Shits) Angel's Angelic Spear is unbreakable and is so damn strong, it can shatter a galaxy if Angel slams it into the ground in her base form while starting to get pissed off. Plus it's instant kill ability is very OP, the only saving grace for her opponent is that Angel doesn't like to kill. Weaknesses Angel is often inconclusive in her decisions. She takes forever to think on even a small thing. Angel lacks motivation to kill, she refuses to do so unless there's a damn good reason for it. Angel lacks long-range attacks aside from her kinetic abilities, which can drain her energy rather fast. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Angels Category:Light Users